<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Cursed Minds by KimberlyScout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221980">Danganronpa: Cursed Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyScout/pseuds/KimberlyScout'>KimberlyScout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair, Epilogue, Gen, danganronpa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyScout/pseuds/KimberlyScout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rein of Junko Enoshima and the Ultimate despair, have seen to be finally at a close. The people are now at peace and restriction, and defense seems to be going smoothly. Things quickly turn for the worst though when terrorists of an unknown entity attack the country’s defenses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa: Cursed Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Status- Ongoing, Draft</p><p>Disclaimer- This novel contains spoilers for Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa Goodbye Despair. I would highly recommend playing the games listed first before reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight shining down from the window was bright and whimsical, but the atmosphere indoors was anything but. The only thing running through the people’s minds is survival and work; alert, and restless. A woman sits alone in her office, transfixed by her studies. She stays almost perfectly still, and attentive as she analyzes the microorganism, injecting it with chemicals.<br/>
She was caught off guard though when she saw a figure of a man from the corner of her eye headed towards her. Red-faced, and fuming with anger; he loudly barged through her door and grabbed her by the sleeve. She knew that if he came to her this angry, then he must have discovered something that he shouldn’t have.<br/>
“What the hell did you do Seishi?”<br/>
“Well good day to you sir,” she replied nonchalantly.<br/>
The response only seemed to vex him more as his indigo eyes began to shake, but he still tried to maintain the composure that he had. While Seishi stood her ground, not showing any signs of fear or vulnerability.<br/>
“I went in to check the incubator room, only to find that the capsule for specimen nine has been broken into! How dare you let that weasel slip between your fingers!”<br/>
“Yeah, about that,” she bluntly stated. “I discovered that this morning. I tried searching through the entire security system, and it’s still unclear what happened to them.”<br/>
The man loosened his grip on Seishi’s sleave, now looking bewildered. “So, you knew about this, and you never contacted me? Seishi, why?”<br/>
She pulled her arm away from his grasp and adjusted her sleeve. “After I found out, I was going to tell you the news once you came. I apologize that I hadn’t told you earlier, but I want you to know that I wasn’t the one who broke in. Besides, I wouldn’t double-cross my friend, wouldn’t I.”<br/>
As the man’s anger subsides, he runs his hand through his silver blond hair and looks at Seishi with an almost disappointed expression. “Seishi, you know how important this project is for me. If anything, substantial were to happen to this, not only will it take a while for this to recover, but it could also ruin the reputation of the Ultimate Despair. I really need you because this project wouldn’t even be possible without your help, but a friend or not, I’m not letting you go so easily.”<br/>
Seishi wanted the project to work as much as him, and though she was just as unhappy about the unexpected news, she was sure in herself that it wouldn’t conflict with her plan of action. If anything, it would be an easy fix, but he was just too stubborn to realize the insignificance of it.<br/>
“I don’t think this will be a detriment to the project. As long as we’re not exposed, one subject escaping will be nothing; I can figure out a way to fix it anyways.”<br/>
“Are you really sure about this?” He asked with a scowl.<br/>
“Yes, I am, as long as none of the others attempt to escape, the plan can still run smoothly. If it makes you feel better, I can demand more security, and make sure any of the staff involved in the break out will be rightfully punished.”<br/>
The man let off a deranged sneer that could intimidate anybody, even Seishi struggled not to feel uncomfortable.<br/>
“Now we’re talking,” He menacingly uttered. “You shall do whatever you please, as long as you get it done. I knew I could rely on you!”<br/>
She looked at the man with a slight smirk, and a glimmer in her eyes, and said to him, “You got it Tobu.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>